


The Fireman

by Fishyz9



Series: Strengths & Weaknesses [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Scmico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: Nico thoroughly bedded, contract signed, Levi is ready to confront the fireman.





	The Fireman

**Author's Note:**

> This follows "Strengths & Weaknesses." Won't make much sense without reading that first.

I wake up slowly, trying to fight off consciousness for a few minutes longer, but the sound of my boyfriend gently calling my name, amusement in his voice, manages to cut through. It seems I’ve plastered myself to his back in my sleep, using him as a pillow and hugging him like he’s my favourite teddy bear. He’s more or less trapped beneath me, and by the sounds of it, more than a little charmed by my snoring in his ear.

“Levi, honey wake up…”

I come to with a snort – _sexy_ – and blink sleepily as I lift my head from its warm, soft pillow. “Wha–?”

“This is adorable and all but I need to stretch.” He says with a soft laugh.

I grumble, turning to rest my other cheek against the back of his shoulder, my arms winding tighter around him. “Shh, m’ sleeping.”

He laughs, my pillow moving beneath my cheek, making me frown. “How about you just let me roll over?”

“…You gone cuddle me?” I mutter, still half asleep.

 “For a little bit, then we have to go to work.” Quite the negotiator.

“’K then.”

I loosen my grip on him just enough so that he can roll over beneath me and then I quickly sink back down against his chest. “S’good. This side’s warmer.” I wriggle my shoulders. “Cuddle me.”

“I can’t handle you when you’re like this; you’re like a sleepy puppy. Your hair’s all crazy.”

I sigh happily when I feel his arms wrap around me, fingers running through what I’m sure is an unruly mop of hair. “Your fault, you shouldn’t be so comfy.”

“You’re not usually this difficult to wake up.”

“The sex was really good. Melted my bones.”

“I see,” he says affectionately. “Well when you do wake up can I get a kiss?”

I lift my head and blink sleepily at him, a lazy smile spreading across my lips.

He snorts. “Oh look who’s suddenly awake.”

I lift myself a little higher along his body, my eyes zeroing in on his mouth. “You said something about a kiss. Gimme.”

“Look at you, all demanding.” He grins.

I push myself up on my arms a little and dip my head to hold my lips teasingly close to his, pulling away a fraction and smirking when he lifts his head to try and touch his lips to mine. “Are you complaining?”

“I will be in a minute if you don’t come here already.” He hooks his hand around the back of my neck and I grin into the kiss. “Watch those hands, mister.” He warns playfully as one of my hands slides south. “We have to be up soon.”

“I’m already up.”

He breaks the kiss with a laugh. “You did not just make that joke.”

I press my lips to the side of his throat and he tilts his head with a soft sigh, giving me room. “Technically a pun.”

“Whatever,” he practically sighs. “I wasn’t kidding, we have to be up in ten minutes or we’ll be late.”

I tug playfully on his earlobe with my teeth and whisper in his ear. “I love a challenge.” And quickly slink down his body, under the sheets.

He lets out a breathless laugh and arches beneath me, his hand carding through the hair at the back of my head as my lips travel down his stomach. “I love a trier.”

An hour later and we’re at work, in his car, in the parking lot, our last private moment together for a good few hours.

“I feel the need to say that last night was incredible, just in case there was any doubt.”

“Agreed, Doctor Schmitt.” He says with a nod, and then laughs. “This morning wasn’t bad either.”

I pause just as I’m about to climb out of the car, my hand on the door handle as I look back at him. “Not bad?”

“My apologies. You rocked my world.”

I nod. “Better.”

We climb out of the car and head towards the hospital entrance. I feel the brush of the back of his hand against mine, and then a moment later he takes my hand in his and entwines our fingers. I look down in surprise and glance up at him.

He gives me a casual side-glance, that typical half-smirk in place. “Let’s get that piece of paper signed.”

I’d almost forgotten. I smother the pleased grin I can feel pulling at my lips and let my thumb brush against his hand. “Let the gawking commence.” I chuckle, not even caring at this point.

Not even an hour later, contract signed and a weight off my shoulders, I walk towards the room where I know a certain firefighter is resting. Time to set the record straight. So to speak.

A peek through the door tells me exactly what I was hoping for; I beat both Nico and Linc to him. I slide open the door and let it close behind me. “Good morning.” I say brightly, looking down at his chart. “How are you feeling today?”

“Kind of bummed if I’m honest.”

I blink in surprise. “Oh, why’s that?”

“My arm aches and I got shot down by my ex this morning.”

“Uh…”

“He beat you here, sorry.”

I purse my lips. Annoyed at my lost opportunity to strut.

“Yeah, it was more or less ‘ _good morning, Nick. Your vitals look good and I have a boyfriend his name’s Levi and he’s awesome so quit flirting_. Hadn’t even finished my Cheerio’s before he ruined my day.” He sighs, tilting his head to one side and looking me up and down. I unconsciously straighten up and adjust my glasses.

“So, you’re the boyfriend...Levi.”

“Yes.” I say bravely, my chin lifting ever so. “You…have something to say about that?” My voice squeaks only a little.

“Only… Oops?” He says with a lopsided smile.

“Oops?”

“Yeah, I never would have come onto him like that if I’d known his new boyfriend was standing a foot away. I’m sorry.”

My shoulders slump and I frown as I try to decipher why I feel disappointed.

“And I just totally took the wind out of your sails, didn’t I?” His eyes widen slightly. “ _Oh_ , you had a ‘ _stay away from my man_ ’ speech prepared, didn’t you?” He sounds oddly excited.

“Yeah…” I frown, nodding. “I did actually.”

“I’m sorry. You can still give me the speech if you like, I’ll totally pretend like I don’t already know about you and Nico. Go ahead…” He gestures with his uninjured hand.

I sigh. “Nah, it’d feel stupid now.”

“Maybe, but it’d still be cute as hell.”

“…Did you just call me cute?”

He grins and looks me up and down again, though this time it feels less analysing and more appreciative; I don’t know how to feel about it.

“Don’t think I didn’t clock the cute nerdy doctor standing in the corner yesterday. I just got distracted by Nico because…well it’s Nico.” He laughs.

I swallow hard and adjust my glasses while I look down at the chart. “Uh…”

“Though now I understand why you were _glaring_ at me.”

I wince. “I apologise for that, it was unprofessional of me.”

“Nah, you were just jealous. You shouldn’t be though…”

His eyes scale over my body again and I immediately remember Linc’s words over the phone last night about this man being _on_ all the time. It _is_ exhausting.

“And…and why is that?”

“Because Nico was right about you.”

I raise an eyebrow at that and step closer to the bed. “He was right about me?”

He nods his head. “You are utterly disarming.”

I feel a soft smile pull at my lips and I look away for a moment. _Nico_. Such a gentleman.

“Oh my god,” he laughs. “I never stood a chance. Look at you; are you seriously blushing right now? You’re goddamn adorable.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m a total stud.”

He snorts, though not unkindly, and raises his eyebrow. “Is that right? What I wouldn’t give for some details…”

“That would be kissing and telling.”

He sighs. “Not sure who I’m more jealous of at this point.”

“You are such a _flirt_.” I say exasperated.

He winces. “I know, sorry.” He nods at his arm which is held in a cast, up in a suspended sling. It really was a bad break. “Cheer a guy up, give me the speech.”

I bite my lip and look back over my shoulder to check that the coast is clear.

“Come on, you know you want to.”

I press my lips together. “Ok, fine. But only because you’re hurt.”

He grins. “Ok, go out and come back in.”

“…You can’t be you serious.”

“I want the full effect of you storming in here.” He swings his arm in the sling and pouts.

I can’t help but snort with laughter. “Ok, fine.”

I leave the room; carefully check that no one is looking and then walk back in, sliding the door closed again. I make sure my face is a blank slate, unreadable as I approach the side of the bed.

“Mr. Trent, I have good news and bad news…”

I can tell he’s trying to not grin. “Is that right, Doctor?”

“The good news is that your arm should be healed and fully functional within eight to ten weeks.”

“And the bad news?”

“The bad news…” I approach the side of the bed, my voice dropping in tone. “Is if I ever see or hear you flirting with my boyfriend again I’m gonna break the other one, understand?”

His brows shoot up into his hairline. “Whoa, _that_ I wasn’t expecting.”

“Too much?” I ask in my normal tone of voice.

“Well, I mean…it’s a _touch_ violent.”

I frown and press my lips together in a tight line. “I have another draft; let me try it again…”

He laughs. “This is fun. You’re fun. Ok, shoot…”

I take a few steps back, clear my throat and then approach the bed, he’s already laughing. “Do you want to hear this or not?”

He wipes his free hand over his face and gets the rest of his chuckling out of the way before clearing his throat and nodding his head. “Sorry, just…sorry. Go ahead.”

I start again, taking a few steps back and approaching the bed. “Mr Trent, I’m pleased to say your X-rays look great, in eight to ten weeks you should be completely healed. Now, on an unrelated note, I’d like to kindly ask that you cease your flirting with Doctor Kim.”

“Oh?” he asks innocently. “And why is that?”

“Because this is his place of work, he’s here to _work_ , that’s it. What’s more, I happen to be his boyfriend – _partner_. And I would appreciate if you would be respectful of that…”

He nods his head. “That one, that’s definitely the one…”

“Otherwise I will cut out your heart and eat it right in front of–”

“Ok!” he laughs, giving me the time out gesture (the best he can). “You’ve gone too far again.”

“Dangit. Well, you get the point.”

We’re both grinning when I hear the door slide open behind me. I glance back and smile when I see Nico enter the room, he immediately looks wary. He walks to the end of the bed, looking between us. “Everything ok here?”

“Yeah,” Nick answers. “I mean your boyfriend – by the way, _nice_ – just threatened to rip out my heart and eat it Game of Thrones style, but other than that…”

He looks at me and we both pause before laughing. Nico looks between us like we’re both crazy, though with a reluctant smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Um…ok?”

“I best get going.” I say, rubbing the back of my neck. “Rounds,” I explain to Nick and he nods. “Oh, incidentally your X-rays actually do look good.”

He snorts again and lets out another laugh. “Good to know.”

I look at Nico, take a step towards him and press a kiss to his cheek. “See you later.”

He watches me leave, a soft look in his eyes. “Later.”

“Levi?”

I look back at the bed, lift my chin. “Hmm?”

“It was really nice to meet you.”

I smile. “Nice to meet you too, Nick.”

I let the door slide shut behind me and don’t look back as I head towards rounds. Twenty four hours ago I dreaded anyone finding out about me and Nico. This morning I walked into my place of work hand in hand with the guy I love. If people want to laugh, hell, let them. If they want to try and flirt with my man – and let’s face it, it’s probably going to happen – it doesn’t matter. Because I don’t just have the sun sword, today I _am_ the freakin’ sun sword.    

 

 


End file.
